Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair
Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair is a NicoB Let's Play of Spike Chunsoft's PlayStation Vita visual novel Super Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair. Episodes Video Links= |-| Embedded Videos= HOPEFUL PARADISE - Let's Play - Danganronpa 2 Goodbye Despair - 1 - Walkthrough Playthrough-0 THE ULTIMATES - Let's Play - Danganronpa 2 Goodbye Despair - 2 - Walkthrough Playthrough HE'S BAACCKK!! - Let's Play - Danganronpa 2 Goodbye Despair - 3 - Walkthrough Playthrough OUR FAT LEADER - Let's Play - Danganronpa 2 Goodbye Despair - 4 - Walkthrough Playthrough FREE TIME - Let's Play - Danganronpa 2 Goodbye Despair - 5 - Walkthrough Playthrough TOGAMI'S BITCHIN' PARTY - Let's Play - Danganronpa 2 Goodbye Despair - 6 - Walkthrough Playthrough THE FIRST VICTIM - Let's Play - Danganronpa 2 Goodbye Despair - 7 - Walkthrough Playthrough TRUTH BULLETS - Let's Play - Danganronpa 2 Goodbye Despair - 8 - Walkthrough Playthrough TRIAL OF LIFE AND DEATH - Let's Play - Danganronpa 2 Goodbye Despair - 9 - Walkthrough Playthrough FOOD CROTCH! - Let's Play - Danganronpa 2 Goodbye Despair - 10 - Walkthrough Playthrough PUNISHMENT TIME - Let's Play - Danganronpa 2 Goodbye Despair - 11 - Walkthrough Playthrough MAN'S NUT! - Let's Play - Danganronpa 2 Goodbye Despair - 12 - Walkthrough Playthrough MIKAN'S FEAR - Let's Play - Danganronpa 2 Goodbye Despair - 13 - Walkthrough Playthrough BEACH BABES - Let's Play - Danganronpa 2 Goodbye Despair - 14 - Walkthrough Playthrough TWILIGHT SYNDROME - Let's Play - Danganronpa 2 Goodbye Despair - 15 - Walkthrough Playthrough THE RED HERRING - Let's Play - Danganronpa 2 Goodbye Despair - 16 - Walkthrough Playthrough FOR JUSTICE - Let's Play - Danganronpa 2 Goodbye Despair - 17 - Walkthrough Playthrough REMEMBER ME - Let's Play - Danganronpa 2 Goodbye Despair - 18 - Walkthrough Playthrough WHAT IS "IT"? - Let's Play - Danganronpa 2 Goodbye Despair - 19 - Walkthrough Playthrough CHIAKI LOVIN' - Let's Play - Danganronpa 2 Goodbye Despair - 20 - Walkthrough Playthrough DOWN WITH THE SICKNESS - Let's Play - Danganronpa 2 Goodbye Despair - 21 - Walkthrough Playthrough THE CURTAIN FALLS - Let's Play - Danganronpa 2 Goodbye Despair - 22 - Walkthrough Playthrough THE WIZARD OF MONOMI - Let's Play - Danganronpa 2 Goodbye Despair - 23 - Walkthrough Playthrough YOU AIN'T GOT NO ALIBI - Let's Play - Danganronpa 2 Goodbye Despair - 24 - Walkthrough Playthrough BELIEF WITHOUT DOUBT - Let's Play - Danganronpa 2 Goodbye Despair - 25 - Walkthrough Playthrough TRUE NATURE - Let's Play - Danganronpa 2 Goodbye Despair - 26 - Walkthrough Playthrough HOPE'S PEAK - Let's Play - Danganronpa 2 Goodbye Despair - 27 - Walkthrough Playthrough FRUITY FUN - Let's Play - Danganronpa 2 Goodbye Despair - 28 - Walkthrough Playthrough WITHERING AWAY - Let's Play - Danganronpa 2 Goodbye Despair - 29 - Walkthrough Playthrough THE MIND OF MADNESS - Let's Play - Danganronpa 2 Goodbye Despair - 30 - Walkthrough Playthrough THE NOBODY - Let's Play - Danganronpa 2 Goodbye Despair - 31 - Walkthrough Playthrough THE ULTIMATE WEAPON - Let's Play - Danganronpa 2 Goodbye Despair - 32 - Walkthrough Playthrough FREE FALLING - Let's Play - Danganronpa 2 Goodbye Despair - 33 - Walkthrough Playthrough DON'T GIVE UP ON LIFE - Let's Play - Danganronpa 2 Goodbye Despair - 34 - Walkthrough Playthrough THE FINAL ISLAND - Let's Play - Danganronpa 2 Goodbye Despair - 35 - Walkthrough Playthrough LET IT ALL BURN - Let's Play - Danganronpa 2 Goodbye Despair - 36 - Walkthrough Playthrough NO HOPE - Let's Play - Danganronpa 2 Goodbye Despair - 37 - Walkthrough Playthrough THE TOGAMI TRAP - Let's Play - Danganronpa 2 Goodbye Despair - 38 - Walkthrough Playthrough HIS MALICE - Let's Play - Danganronpa 2 Goodbye Despair - 39 - Walkthrough Playthrough THE END OF US - Let's Play - Danganronpa 2 Goodbye Despair - 40 - Walkthrough Playthrough THE TRAITOR - Let's Play - Danganronpa 2 Goodbye Despair - 41 - Walkthrough Playthrough THE TRAGEDY - Let's Play - Danganronpa 2 Goodbye Despair - 42 - Walkthrough Playthrough FUTURE FOUNDATION - Let's Play - Danganronpa 2 Goodbye Despair - 43 - Walkthrough Playthrough FRAGMENTS - Let's Play - Danganronpa 2 Goodbye Despair - 44 - Walkthrough Playthrough ULTIMATE HOPE - Let's Play - Danganronpa 2 Goodbye Despair - 45 - Walkthrough Playthrough THE FUTURE! - Let's Play - Danganronpa 2 Goodbye Despair - 46 - Ending - Walkthrough Playthrough MONOMI VS MONOKUMA - Let's Play - Danganronpa 2 Goodbye Despair - 47 - Walkthrough Playthrough ISLAND MODE - Let's Play - Danganronpa 2 Goodbye Despair - 48 - Walkthrough Playthrough SERENDIPITY - Let's Play - Danganronpa 2 Goodbye Despair - 49 - Walkthrough Playthrough BLOOD BROTHERS - Let's Play - Danganronpa 2 Goodbye Despair - 50 - Walkthrough Playthrough MY WEAKNESS - Let's Play - Danganronpa 2 Goodbye Despair - 51 - Walkthrough Playthrough HIGH-OCTANE - Let's Play - Danganronpa 2 Goodbye Despair - 52 - Walkthrough Playthrough PICTURE PERFECT - Let's Play - Danganronpa 2 Goodbye Despair - 53 - Walkthrough Playthrough ISLAND MODE ENDINGS - Let's Play - Danganronpa 2 Goodbye Despair - 54 - Walkthrough Playthrough Trivia * Unlike Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, Nico is playing the official North American release of the game. * Interestingly enough, despite playing the official North American release Nico still continues to refer to some characters by their last names such as Nagito, Gundham, Hiyoko, Mikan, Fuyuhiko, and Byakuya (called Fat Togami). ** Additionally Nagito Komaeda's surname is pronounced "Kuh-may-duh" by Nico instead of the official pronounciation of "Ko-my-ay-duh" in the English dub or "Ko-may-duh" in the Japanese. * During the course of this Let's Play series, Nico has created a meme of the character Nagito Komeada loving bagels which brought hope, naming them Hope Bagels. The "Komaeda voice" would later become one of Nico's more recurring voices used during joke inserts and skits. * Another meme concerning the character of Nagito Komaeda is giving him the name "Ultimate Bullshit" in correspondence with Komaeda's astounding bouts of luck. This would also later attributed to Nico by the Picky Penguins and Nico himself for his bouts of joking about something inside a game, that turned out to be true later on. * At 54 episodes, this Let's Play is 2 days, 4 hours, 15 minutes and 40 seconds. Quotes Navigation Category:Let's Play Category:Danganronpa